Fénix
by AlmaVieja
Summary: [Endeavor y Hawk. Headcanons, milestones y slices of life] El Héroe No. 2 siempre va por lo que quiere, y esta vez lo que quiere es al No. 1. ¿Pero cómo se vuelve uno parte de una familia?


**Notas:** Esto está dedicado a esas tres personitas que me presentaron a esta pareja. Yo ni sabía que me gustaba hasta que ellas empezaron con los headcanons y las ideas chulas xD ¡ojalá les guste!

 _PS.- El nombre es porque una de esas tres personitas sugirió que si Endeavor y Hawk tenían un hijo, éste sería un fénix, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con esta teoría (?)  
_

 _Also, supongo que este OS es una buena manera de decirle al mundo de que no he muerto (?). En Wattpad estoy muy activa pero aquí casi no D: no me pregunten por qué. Cosas de la vida. Pero MiSeDra no está ni estará nunca abandonado :D ¡nos leemos, chocorroles!_

* * *

 **FÉNIX**

* * *

 _"Cuando quiero algo, no puedo contenerme. Es mi naturaleza"._

* * *

Enji Todoroki siempre fue de esas personas que parecían tener la cabeza demasiado metida en una meta (y en el trabajo) como para pensar en otras cosas, particularmente en sus relaciones interpersonales.

¿Amigos?

No. Tenía multitud de colegas, gente con la que había trabajado, gente que lo admiraba y que lo aborrecía (algunos hacían ambas cosas al mismo tiempo).

Tenía a sus dos hijos mayores que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, ambos estudiando la misma carrera de administración empresarial y dedicando el tiempo libre a una banda que habían fundado entre los dos.

Fuyumi estaba en la facultad de medicina y, a punto de graduarse, estaba todo el tiempo rotando entre la casa y el hospital.

Shouto siempre prefirió estar en su habitación antes que en cualquier espacio comunal de la casa en el que pudiese encontrarse a su padre y, ahora que vive en la U.A., pues bueno...

 _El punto es_... Enji Todoroki nunca ha sido bueno para fomentar ni mantener relaciones interpersonales saludables. Nunca ha sido algo que le moleste demasiado. Tiene tanto que hacer todos los días, tanto en qué ocuparse y tanto con qué distraer la mente, que sus interacciones sociales en el trabajo parecen resultarle suficiente. Si bien no es demasiado cercano a nadie, no es como que no conviva con nadie. Siempre puede confiar en que habrá una agencia entera celebrándole el cumpleaños y puede confiar también en tener retafilas enormes de mensajes acumulados en el teléfono las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año.

Sí.

No está acostumbrado a la gente entrometida, ni un poco, y por eso cuando Hawk se aparece con sus intenciones de "hacer equipo", él se deja engatuzar sólo porque lo que dice el otro suena lógico e importante, y la aparición repentina de aquel Nomu en el restaurante fue prácticamente una _muy_ conveniente coincidencia.

 **Demasiado** conveniente. Tanto que por un momento se había confeccionado unas cuantas saludables sospechas, lo que hizo que ahora pareciera en demasía importante mantener un ojo sobre ese mocoso alado.

Hawk sugiere, un par de días después, que para su segunda cita vayan a un cine al aire libre que se conoce y que está muy "chulo". Eso porque quiere compensarle que la primera cita se haya arruinado por la aparición del bicho ese.

Evidentemente, cuando dice aquello, Enji se le queda mirando largamente.

Laaargamente...

—¿Cita?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Dijiste cita?

—Oh. Claro. ¿O cómo les dices a las reuniones que tienes con otra gente?

— _Reuniones_.

—...

—...

—¿Vas conmigo al cine entonces?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

Oh, pero Hawk ya lo había dicho. _Cuando quería algo, no podía contenerse_.

—Pensé que te gustaban esas películas viejas en blanco y negro sobre la guerra y todo eso. Van a pasar una que es un clásico. _Johnny lost his gun_. O algo así.

Endeavor se detiene, habiendo estado a punto de alejarse para salir de la oficina del muchacho, la cual había ido a visitar para hablar de "negocios".

Mira despacio por encima de su hombro, clavando una mirada seria y pesada sobre el otro.

Recuerda que alguna vez mencionó, en alguna (bueno, algunas, la pregunta de "cuáles son sus películas favoritas" era una de las preferidas de los entrevistadores de farándula) entrevista que le gustaban ese tipo de películas.

Por algún motivo, no se imagina a Hawk mirando ni una sola de sus entrevistas. En absoluto. Opina que eso tendría que ser aburridísimo para el muchacho.

Y sin embargo...

— _Johnny got his gun_ , no _lost_ , no la perdió, ¿te das cuenta de que le cambiaste el significado completo al título? Cuánta ignorancia —se queja, frunciendo el ceño—. Supongo que puedo ir para instruirte un poco con respecto a lo que es verdadero arte. Sería lamentable que mires esa película y no puedas siquiera entender su profundo significado.

La sonrisa completamente victoriosa que aparece en el rostro de Hawk le perturba.

—Paso por ti a las ocho.

—¿Eh?

—Ya te ibas, ¿cierto? No olvides devolver tu gafete de visitante.

—...

Hawk podía ser el mocoso más odioso e impertinente del mundo cuando se lo proponía. Endeavor gira los ojos y se retira.

—Oh —la mujer de afuera, la secretaria, recibe el gafete de visitante y luego rebusca rápidamente entre sus cosas, intrigándole por un instante. Termina por extenderle una credencial de identificación. Enji nota que tiene su fotografía impresa, junto con nombre, nombre de héroe, ocupación, fecha de nacimiento...

Ahí, en algún sitio, dice "visitante autorizado".

—El señorito Hawk me ha pedido que se la proporcione. Ya no tiene que solicitar gafetes de visita cuando venga a la agencia. Por favor no la pierda —dice la anciana mujer con una sonrisa alegre. Enji eleva una ceja, asiente, agradece y se da la vuelta para retirarse.

Hawk es un subnormal.

* * *

 _"Quiero que tú, el Héroe No. 1, te conviertas en ese líder con el que podemos contar"._

* * *

Hawk _**no**_ se compró palomitas.

 **Es de esos.**

De esos que aseguran que no quieren pero luego meten la mano en la caja de palomitas ajena y se comen la mitad. Enji ve como la mano del pajarraco se introduce repetidamente a su caja, sin vergüenza.

—¿Acaso quieres tus propias palomitas? —inquiere, fastidiado, cuando van a un tercio de la película.

Hawk le mira de reojo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si te levantas ahora te perderás un pedazo de la película.

—¿Por qué yo tendría que levantarme a comprar tus palomitas?

—¡Porque tú me las estás ofreciendo!

—No te he ofrecido nada, _en absoluto._

Aunque fue Hawk el que compró las entradas. Que no tenía por qué, pero lo hizo. Endeavor bufa.

—Toma —dice, ofreciéndole la caja de mala gana.

—¿No quieres más? —pregunta el muchacho, aunque ya ha aceptado la caja, ya ha metido la mano otra vez y, apenas finaliza la pregunta, se echa un manojo del _popcorn_ a la boca. Endeavor parpadea, serio y sin mirarle. Viendo hacia la pantalla.

—Acábatelas.

—¡Excelente!

Cuando la película se termina y se dirigen al automóvil de Hawk, Endeavor siente repentinamente esa sensación que años como héroe le han enseñado a identificar con facilidad.

La cercanía excesiva y no solicitada de otro cuerpo con el suyo. Es algo típico durante las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo o cuando un villano intenta atraparlo con la guardia baja. Se siente como el calor ajeno y no familiar se aproxima a su piel.

Endeavor tiene una respuesta automática para ese tipo de situaciones y es, sencillamente, encender sus llamas.

Hawk lanza un gritito a su lado y Enji le ve saltar de reojo. Se detiene y se voltea, viendo al chico-ave masajeándose un brazo, mirándole con reclamo y con el teléfono en la mano libre.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Tan sólo iba a tomarnos una foto! No te atrevas siquiera a decirme que no te gustan, porque como héroe seguro que te han tomado miles.

Enji se le queda mirando, intentando darle forma a lo que acaba de suceder. Vuelve a bajar los ojos hacia el teléfono que el menor sostiene, y ahora frunce el ceño.

¿El ridículo mocoso pretendía tomarles una foto? _¿Para qué?_

—No lo hice a propósito, es un reflejo —es más una explicación sencilla que una disculpa, pero Hawk la acepta.

—Te perdono —dice alegremente y se vuelve a acercar, levantando el teléfono. Endeavor no puede evitar mirar hacia el aparato, todavía confundido. _Clic_ y la foto ya se tomó.

Hawk parece contentísimo. Enji suspira y se voltea hacia el carro.

—Vamos, tengo que llegar a casa —dice.

—Oh, discúlpame, viejito. Olvidaba que a tu edad uno tiene que dormirse temprano.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —llamas indómitas se elevan hacia el cielo oscuro. Hawk se carcajea. Enji saca humo de la nariz, pero luego decide que no vale la pena enojarse con ese mocoso.

Además, necesita que lo lleve a casa. Detesta tomar taxis.

* * *

 _"En un mundo ideal, podría patrullar las calles tranquilamente, regresar a casa, tirarme cómodamente con una cerveza en la mano..."._

* * *

Shouto localiza a Dina, su hermano mayor, en el salón, haciendo los deberes. Se aproxima a él. Dina levanta la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Shou-bebé? —pregunta.

Shouto _detesta_ ese apodo. Pero supone que los hermanos mayores siempre tienen que ponerles apodos ridículos a los hermanos menores, así que lo deja. Sus tres hermanos mayores le llaman así y, como son mayoría, ha concluido que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. La única vez que intentó sugerirles que dejaran de hacerlo, notó con mucha claridad la forma en que se les rompían los corazones, así que terminó por asegurarles que estaba bien.

Iida le ha dicho que a él Tensei le llama "peque". Es un poco más genérico y algo menos vergonzoso que el "Shou-bebé", pero la idea se mantiene. Supone.

—¿Sabes dónde está el viejo? Necesito que me firme unos papeles —dice, y le presenta dichos documentos, que trae en una mano, como prueba. Dina hace una mueca pensativa.

—Creo que está en el jardín, con Hawk.

—¿Hawk vino otra vez?

Dina asiente.

—Te juro, Shou-bebé —dice el mayor de los Todoroki—, que no sé cómo diablos puede disfrutar tanto de su compañía.

Shouto se encoge de hombros y después va en búsqueda de su padre.

Sí, efectivamente, antes de salir de la casa lo vislumbra sentado al otro lado del shoji, con la clara silueta alada de Hawk a su lado. Escucha al chico que lo intentó reclutar riéndose alegremente y, por un momento, se detiene. Intrigado, no puede negarlo. No comprende cómo alguien podría reír de esa forma en presencia de su padre, quien es quizá más inepto socialmente hablando que él.

—Normalmente la gente empieza a tener acción en la tercera o cuarta cita, y nosotros llevamos siete pero yo sigo a dos velas —comenta Hawk con un tono juguetón.

Shouto frunce el ceño.

—¿Siete? ¿Qué diablos estás contando?

La silueta de Hawk eleva una mano, para empezar a contarse los dedos.

—Uno, la del restaurante. Dos, la del cine. Tres, nuestro intento número dos en el restaurante. Cuatro, la vez que patrullamos juntos. Cinco, seis y siete, las veces que he venido a tu casa. Y nada, ¿es porque están tus hijos? Porque podríamos ir a la mía.

—...

Shouto se voltea y decide salir de ahí lo más rápida (y silenciosamente) posible. No sabe qué diablos se supone que acaba de escuchar. Lo que sí sabe es que no quiere continuar haciéndolo.

* * *

 _"Soy incapaz de guardarme las cosas"._

* * *

Las risotadas de Hawk llegan hasta el final del pasillo, atravesando todo el vestíbulo que antecede a su oficina.

La secretaria ha aprendido que esas risas implican que está hablando con (molestando a) Endeavor, y por lo tanto no debe ser interrumpido.

Hacía mucho que no veía al muchacho tan alegre y entusiasmado.

—¿Cuál es el problema de que le diga a alguien que estamos saliendo? Es la verdad. Llevamos siete citas. _Siete_ —dice Hawk, las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, el teléfono sobre la oreja y el ventanal regando luz por atrás. Endeavor grita en el aparato y se ve obligado a alejarlo de sí, soltando risitas—. Sí, sí, lo que digas, es obvio que un viejo como tú no puede resistirse a mi encanto juvenil.

Más gritos.

—¿Qué tal si vas a mi casa para que discutamos esto tranquilamente, eh? ¿Está bien? Sí. Hoy, claro, a las nueve treinta. Paso por ti.

Cuelga, sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Sonríe, se coloca la parte superior del aparato sobre los labios y mira hacia cualquier sitio, pensando.

Endeavor va hecho una furia en el automóvil, horas más tarde. De brazos cruzados, labios fruncidos y callado, mantiene la mirada en la autopista. Arruga el entrecejo. Hawk vive un poco alejado de la ciudad, ahí donde hay pocos edificios, pocos postes y cablería. Donde puede volar más libremente.

El cielo está tapizado por una negra sábana, pequeñas estrellas bordadas en su superficie. Media luna cuelga como pendiente por ahí. Algo de música suena bajito desde las bocinas de Hawk.

Está un poco nervioso. Emocionado, pero nervioso.

Cuando arriban a su jardín posterior, minutos después, Enji entorna los ojos. Hay ante ellos una mesita de madera oscura con copas y velas y flores. Cordones de focos cuelgan por encima, pasando de un árbol a otro. Un pintoresco y pequeño estanque está al otro lado, cubierto de lillies y luciérnagas. Y hay finalmente dos sillas de la misma madera oscura, pero con cojines de decorativos estampados floreados.

Enji voltea a ver a Hawk. El menor le sonríe.

—¿Podrías sentarte y esperarme? Serviré la cena.

—No vine a cenar.

Hawk hace un puchero.

—¿Pero sabes _cuáaanto_ me esforcé en hacer la cena? Además, hice tu platillo favorito —vuelve a sonreír y Enji gruñe.

Pero termina caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose. Victorioso y casi dando saltitos, Hawk va por la cena.

Abren con una ensalada. Que para ser saludables y eso. Arándanos, nuez y queso de cabra. Enji admitirá que está bastante buena. El platillo principal es un corte de carne tierna bañado en salsa dulzona, que efectivamente es uno de los platillos preferidos de Enji. También lo mencionó en alguna entrevista. Mousse de chocolate cierra la cena como postre, muy elegante y sorprendentemente bien hecho, aunque después Hawk admite que ese lo ha comprado.

Beben vino en toda la velada y, pasada la medianoche, son dos las botellas de vino vacías que ahora adornan la meseta de la cocina moderna de Hawk, y una tercera está en proceso de ser también vaciada.

Hawk insiste en que Enji beba más, y más rápido, rellenándole constantemente la copa, y si el otro no se queja es solamente porque el menor ha conseguido uno de sus vinos predilectos y Enji jamás se niega a una buena copa de un vino que le encanta. Además, es un vino muy caro, y no va a negar que siente cierta admiración por Hawk, que a tan corta edad puede darse ya el lujo de comprar no una, sino _tres_ botellas de aquella variedad.

No es la única cosa que admira de Hawk. Pero eso no está a punto de decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando queda tan sólo como una copa más dentro de la tercera botella, Hawk se zampa lo que le quedaba a él y se levanta, tomando la botella con una mano un poco sudorosa. Echa el contenido sin mucho cuidado en la copa aún no vacía de Endeavor, sonriendo ligeramente. Endeavor ve al líquido oscuro haciéndose sitio dentro del cristal. Por sus venas corre tranquilidad y entumecimiento. Su cabeza da vueltas, pero no de forma desagradable. Eleva la mirada para ver al héroe menor y éste, de pie a su lado, en completo silencio, levanta una mano y la lleva detrás de su cuello.

Endeavor no deja de mirarle a los ojos. Los labios de Hawk caen sobre los suyos, como las aves cazadoras que descienden sobre presas sabrosas. Y lo reclaman con ese mismo ímpetu. Enji le toma de un brazo y lo presiona a modo de advertencia cuando Hawk le muerde con fuerza en el labio inferior, pero el héroe alado hace caso omiso. La mano que no estaba sosteniéndole del cuello se desliza serpentinamente en el interior de su camisa y, llegando todo lo lejos que puede, le pellizca un pectoral. Endeavor gruñe. Hawk se separa con una última mordida que le jala del labio, y Enji vuelve a gruñir. Pero Hawk sonríe como tonto.

—Ven a mi cuarto —pide. Enji, un poco mareado, se pone de pie.

Y le sigue.

—¿Fresa, plátano o miel? —inquiere Hawk con curiosidad cuando han entrado a su habitación, rebuscando entre los cajones de su armario de madera negra. Endeavor eleva una ceja.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos? —el cuarto está a oscuras casi en su totalidad. Entra la luz escasa de afuera. Endeavor ve a Hawk con la piel alimentada por sombras. Las alas largas y oscuras se arrastran sobre el suelo.

—¡Ajá! ¡Durazno!

—...

—Oh, ¿qué te estás imaginando? —Hawk se voltea, sonrisa gatuna en el rostro—. Los compré cuando empezamos a salir, no los he usado con nadie más.

—No estamos saliendo.

—Claro, claro, ¿durazno está bien?

—...

Enji no sabe cómo es que termina recostado sobre la cama con Hawk encima. No sabe cómo es que las ropas se les van arrancando del cuerpo. No sabe por qué sus manos encuentran camino entre la piel ajena y por qué la húmeda boca que le muerde y succiona posesivamente el cuello y el pecho logra arrancarle sensaciones demasiado agradables como para rechazarlas.

No sabe cómo es que permite que Hawk le separe las piernas y se coloque entre ellas con una mirada ávida y nublada, la expresión de un adolescente que es complacido por primera vez, en los ojos. Los dedos de Hawk le estimulan, el aroma a durazno llega hasta su nariz, y vislumbra la sonrisa satisfecha y presumida que adorna los labios del menor en ese instante.

Desgraciado.

Cuando Hawk entra, Enji intenta no reaccionar, como si no se sintiera a nada, como si no hubiera ardor o incomodidad. Hawk parece tomar eso como una muy buena señal, porque entonces procede a entregarle todo su vigor de muchacho de veintidós años de forma salvaje y casi desesperada. Enji apenas deja escapar algunos suspiros, asegurándose de que el otro _por ningún momento_ piense que aquello le está gustando.

Pero no es como que no lo esté haciendo, en realidad, y eventualmente le abraza, presionándolo contra su cuerpo mientras el muchacho sigue moviendo las caderas con fuerza y ganas, soltando algunos gemidos esporádicos cargados de un fuerte deseo, sus alas agitándose y golpeando las sábanas, sus manos buscando sitios en el cuerpo de Enji a los qué aferrarse.

Enji le da unos toquecitos sobre la cabeza cuando los dientes del menor deciden sumergirse en la carne de su cuello con mucha más fuerza que antes, produciéndole dolor.

—Maldito... mocoso —refunfuña el héroe mayor entre dientes, un gemido suave escapando accidentalmente de sus labios entre palabras—. Vas a... dejarme una marca...

Hawk le suelta un momento, tan sólo para responder, sonrisa en labios.

—Ese es el punto... ah... viejo idiotmhm... —con unas últimas embestidas rápidas y fuertes, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, Hawk termina. Su calor y su humedad llenan cada rincón de Enji. El muchacho le hunde la frente sudada en el pecho y luego, tras un momento de respirar agitado y recuperarse, eleva finalmente el rostro para ver de nuevo al mayor—. ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? —cuestiona—. Porque yo sí.

Un suave palpitar en cierta parte del cuerpo de Hawk que sigue en su interior le indica lo bastante _listo_ que está.

* * *

 _La gente le llama el hombre que va demasiado rápido._

* * *

Los Todoroki se habitúan a la presencia de Hawk en la casa, día sí y día no. Se acostumbran a verlo molestar a su padre y a que éste, de forma completamente sorprendente, lo deje. No ha abandonado sus gruñidos ni sus miradas asesinas, _pero lo deja_ y eso es lo impactante.

Se acostumbran a que Hawk duerma en uno de los cuartos de visitas. A que coma con ellos. A que a veces bromee diciendo que Endeavor _le ama_ , a lo que el hombre responde dejando los ojos en blanco.

Se acostumbran, pero un día Mita ve a Endeavor y a Hawk besándose y a eso _no se acostumbran_.

El hermano mediano corre hacia Dina y hacia Shouto, relatándoles casi con lágrimas en los ojos lo que ha visto.

—Ignóralos, Mita —consuela Dina, que por algún motivo no luce demasiado impresionado ante la noticia—. Que el viejo haga lo que quiera. Al menos así dejará en paz a mamá.

Pero Shouto no es capaz de ignorarlo. Por el contrario, pasan varios días en los que piensa en ello a cada segundo, sintiéndose asqueado hacia su padre –su hermano mayor tiene veintitrés, lo que significa que Endeavor está andando con un chico que es MENOR que uno de sus hijos–, y su rencor hacia él crece y se insufla.

Un día están cenando y Hawk, mientras corta carne en su plato, mira al menor de los Todoroki.

—¿Y qué tal las chicas en la U.A., eh, Shouto? —los llama por su nombre puesto que, de lo contrario, tendría que llamarlos a _todos_ Todoroki y eso sería muy confuso. Pero, además de eso, Hawk es una persona a la que le gusta agarrar confianza rápidamente. En realidad, por lo que se puede notar, a los tres Todoroki mayores el chico ha logrado ganárselos. De hecho, Mita en algún momento comentó que Endeavor realmente no se merecía al chico y que ojalá que terminaran, porque no quería que Hawk saliera lastimado.

Pero Shouto no lo soporta. No lo logra. No puede, por más que lo intenta. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le despierta semejante antagonismo, pero lo hace. ¿Qué clase de persona es esa que se mete con un hombre que le dobla la edad, y que además es casado y con hijos?

Una desagradable, sin duda.

—Están bien.

Todos sienten su cruda frialdad. Pero Hawk ya se ha acostumbrado a ella. Sabe que, aunque fingen que no, todos los hijos ya saben, probablemente, la verdad.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿Nadie especial?

Shouto le lanza una mirada de ventisca, de escarcha, de estalactitas puntiagudas y de hielo afilado.

—No.

Hay una persona especial, sí.

Pero no es una chica.

Y a Shouto le frustra pensar que _en eso también ha salido a su padre_.

—Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas algún consejo para conquistar a una chica, ¡no dudes en pedírselo al tío Hawk! —ofrece el joven héroe, señalándose a sí mismo con los dos dedos índice y una sonrisa tamaño Rusia en los labios. Endeavor voltea a verlo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No le sugieras tonterías a mi hijo. Lo que él debe hacer ahora es concentrarse en sus estudios.

Hawk le devuelve la mirada.

—Vamos, Enji, es un muchacho, también tiene derecho a interesarse en esas co...

—¡Qué no! —una palma abierta de Endeavor se estrella contra la mesa, haciendo saltar platos y tazas y sobresaltando a sus hijos. Pero Hawk no luce afectado.

—No ganas nada intentando prohibirle cosas.

—¡No me digas como es que tengo que educar a mis hijos! —y por fin las llamas de ira aparecen, lengüeteando desde diversos espacios de la piel del hombre, chamuscando su camisa de botones.

Hawk luce como si no estuviera haciendo enfurecer a uno de los héroes más poderosos y violentos del país.

—Porque hasta ahora has hecho un excelente trabajo con ello, ¿cierto? —pica, pero se da cuenta de inmediato de su error.

 _Ha ido demasiado lejos._

— _¿Qué di-jis-te?_

El muchacho levanta ambas manos de forma conciliadora, y después se pone rápidamente de pie.

—Lo siento, creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora —dice y se da la vuelta, sus alas haciendo ruido al arrastrarse sobre el tatami. Endeavor gruñe.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Huye como un cobarde!

Hawk se detiene. Después mira por encima de su hombro.

—Esto no es huir —explica—. Esto es un retirada estratégica. Un término con el que más gente debería estar familiarizada, cariño.

Y se va.

Se acaban así los últimos remanentes del verano y el otoño entra con fuerza. Los Todoroki no ven a Hawk aparecerse en la casa por más de un mes. Dina admite que lo extraña. Mita dice que mejor así. Fuyumi dice que lo ha visto en entrevistas y luce bien. Shouto no opina nada, tan sólo escucha a sus hermanos hablar, igual que siempre.

Pero un día, cuando Shouto llega para su visita de los fines de semana, está apenas retirándose los zapatos en la entrada cuando Mita llega hasta él corriendo. Le toma de los hombros y le mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Está aquí! —dice. Shouto parpadea, sin entender.

—¿Quién está aquí?

—¡Hawk!

—... Oh.

—¿Oh?

—Está bien.

—...

Shouto no busca a Hawk, pero, cuando sale más tarde al jardín con la intención de tomar un poco de aire, se lo encuentra ahí, sentado, usando una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello y mirando hacia el cielo.

Se sienta a su lado y eleva la mirada para observar también al intimidante firmamento. El aire está fresco, los grillos susurran y las estrellas empiezan a saludar.

Guardan silencio por un largo rato. Shouto cree que, si se concentra lo suficiente, puede alcanzar a escuchar a los pensamientos de Hawk revolcándose unos sobre otros dentro de su cráneo. No entiende realmente por qué están ellos ahí. Es decir, para qué ha venido Hawk a la casa y por qué él ha decidido sentarse a su lado.

Eventualmente, el mayor sonríe. Shouto cree percibirlo de reojo.

—Tu padre —dice Hawk de pronto, rompiendo finalmente el silencio, se nota la sonrisa en el tono de su voz, pero las palabras se le entrecruzan un poco y termina aclarándose la garganta para que éstas pasen más fácilmente por ahí—. Esta vez sí que está castigándome. Normalmente se enojaba y volvía a contentarse rápidamente conmigo. Pero ahora... ignora mis mensajes, ha prohibido que lo visite en la agencia, ha bloqueado mis llamadas... ¡uf! Es duro.

Shouto arruga un poco el entrecejo. No logra dibujarse esa imagen de Hawk rogándole a su padre que vuelva a dejarlo entrar a su vida. El pensamiento le enoja, y ni sabe por qué. ¿Es por la insistencia del joven héroe, o porque piensa que su padre no se merece que nadie le quiera así?

—¿Por eso has venido?

—Al principio pensé que venir a la casa sería excesivo. Pero luego supuse que éste era el único lugar en el que no podría ocultarse de mí para siempre. Le pedí permiso a Dina antes de venir —mira a Shouto. Luego vuelve a ver hacia el cielo—. Sé que no te agrado particularmente, pero... no hago las cosas con mala intención, ¿sabes? Sólo hago las cosas como creo que las tengo que hacer. Enji me gusta.

Esa declaración hace a Shouto estremecerse. _Que haya alguien en el mundo que pueda decir cosa semejante..._

Suspira. Baja la mirada hacia el césped del jardín y entrelaza sus dedos frente a sus rodillas.

—¿Qué podría gustarte de él? —una parte de él siente que no quiere conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero otra siente una curiosidad acuciante. Hawk otra vez voltea a verlo.

—Oh —dice—. Muchas cosas —sonríe—. Pero no espero, ni esperaré nunca pretender que él es o puede ser perfecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Parpadea, los ojos oscuros clavados en el chico. Baja la vista y, tras un breve silencio, vuelve a hablar.

—Creo que a nadie le enseñan cómo es que se tiene que vivir. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos. Sólo improvisamos. Incluso cuando eres adulto, no pienses que hay un sólo adulto en este mundo que tiene todas las respuestas. Sólo fingimos hacerlo, para que los chicos crean que tenemos todo bajo control, ¡pero es una mentira! Todos somos idiotas, haciendo cosas idiotas y tratando a los demás como idiotas —ríe un poco y vuelve a elevar la mirada hacia las joyas del cielo—. Y Enji ha hecho muchas cosas mal, estoy completamente de acuerdo. No todas me las ha dicho él, pero entre los héroes de élite los rumores y secretos se manejan como moneda corriente. Te enteras de muchas cosas. Sé de tu madre. Sé del matrimonio arreglado y sé que tienes una pésima relación con él. Pero sé también que uno sólo se atreve a intentar cambiar la forma en que solía hacer las cosas cuando se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado en el pasado, y Enji está intentando cambiar, Shouto. De verdad que lo está haciendo.

—...

—Le critiqué muchas cosas en el pasado. Su forma de ser héroe, su forma de tratar a la gente, su forma de expresarse, _todo_ , Shouto. Y siempre me perdonó. Pero le digo algo sobre ti y de pronto no quiere volver a verme en su vida, ¡creo que eso demuestra que sólo hay una cosa que de verdad le importa más que lo demás!

Sonríe.

—Lo lamentable de esto es que, al demostrarme eso, tan sólo logró gustarme más. Qué ironía. Pero la vida es así. Irónica y ridícula. Y está bien. Esta es mi última lucha. Si las cosas no se solucionan ahora, me iré y eso es todo. Uno no puede pedir una segunda oportunidad para siempre.

Shouto parpadea. Baja la mirada. Y, por un buen rato después de eso, otra vez se hunden en el silencio, porque Hawk no tiene nada más que decir y Shouto aún intenta procesar todo lo pronunciado. No sabe qué responder. No sabe siquiera cómo empezar a abordar esas palabras, rodeándolas y observándolas y extendiendo los brazos para tocarlas, intentando comprender de qué están hechas.

Eventualmente saca su teléfono. Lo desbloquea y se lo muestra a Hawk. El chico alado abre y cierra los párpados y toma el aparato, mirando a la pantalla.

Ve una fotografía de fondo. Es Shouto con un chico más alto que él. Usa lentes y le ha pasado el brazo alrededor de los hombros, lo que es inusual, dado que Shouto no parece ser fanático del contacto físico.

—¿Quién es él?

—Tenya Iida.

—¿Iida? ¿Como Ingenium?

—Sí, es su hermano menor, y... —Shouto pausa un momento antes de proseguir. Voltea el rostro hacia otro lado, apenado—. También me gusta.

—Oh —Hawk sonríe alegremente—. Es muy guapo. Buenos gustos, ¿sales con él? —pregunta, regresando el teléfono, pero Shouto niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo somos amigos. No sé cómo puedo... ehm... decirle que quiero algo más.

—¿Ha visto él esa foto en tu teléfono?

Shouto asiente.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó?

—Bueno. Primero pareció un poco sorprendido, pero después me sonrió. Ahora él tiene la misma foto como fondo de su teléfono también.

—... ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Hawk observa al chico. Como preguntándose si alguien realmente puede ser _tan_ distraído, pero luego recuerda a su padre y, _bueno_ , eso lo explica todo.

—Tráelo a cenar.

—¿Uh?

—La próxima vez que cenemos en familia. Invítalo.

—Nosotros no cenamos en familia.

Hawk entrecierra los ojos.

—Claro. Y yo no tengo (bueno, _tenía_ ) una relación con Enji Todoroki. ¡Ustedes los Todoroki necesitan empezar a llamar a las cosas como lo que son! Si nos sentamos todos juntos a cenar, Shouto, a eso se le llama _cena familiar_.

Shouto analiza la idea por un segundo.

—¿Crees que aceptará?

—Lo hará.

—¿Qué debería decirle?

—Que quieres que conozca a tu familia. Y que se quede a dormir, también.

Shouto enrojece. Hawk se ríe.

—¡No es para que hagas nada, pervertido! ¡Él dormirá en su propio futón! Pero es un buen inicio. Luego también puedo darte tips para _las otras cosas_.

—No, por favor.

Hawk suelta una carcajada. Bueno, _sí_ , asume que podría ser un poco perturbador para Shouto escuchar consejos de él y luego _imaginarse_ que ha hecho esas cosas con su padre.

Pero bueno.

Un par de semanas después, Tenya Iida ingresa a la casa de los Todoroki. Está vestido muy elegante y formal, como suele ser él, con camisa de manga larga de color blanco y un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro.

Enji también está formal, con una camisa roja perfectamente abotonada y pantalones cafés.

Hawk tiene una camisa rosa con los primeros botones deshechos, así que se le alcanza a ver un poco de vello rubio en el pecho, y aunque Enji le ha venido lanzando miradas de homicidio desde hace rato, e incluso le ha cerrado él mismo los botones varias veces, Hawk se los ha vuelto a abrir alegando que la camisa le queda muy apretada.

—¡Entonces debiste ponerte una que te quedara bien, inútil! —le reclamó Endeavor antes, pero ahora se ha rendido y se ha resignado a que su pareja ande de exhibicionista por ahí en su primera reunión con uno de los amigos de Shouto.

Shouto jamás había traído amigos a la casa y esto, igual que muchas otras cosas desde que Hawk se apareció en la familia Todoroki, es algo nuevo. Hawk y los hermanos mayores son quienes se han encargado de preparar todo para la cena y, al menos hasta ahora, todo pinta perfecto. Excepto los botones deshechos de Hawk, claro está, pero, tal como el héroe alado le dijera a Shouto, nada es perfecto en realidad. ¿Y para qué esforzarse en perfeccionar cosas que son inherentemente imperfectas?

La cena transcurre bien. Los mayores beben sake (o sea, Endeavor, Hawk y Dina), y los demás toman jugo y más tarde té. Hawk sí que le ofrece a los dos menores tomar un poco de sake, alegando que es mejor que lo prueben por primera vez con gente de confianza que solos, pero Endeavor se enciende como pira vikinga y a Hawk no le queda más opción que rendirse.

Pasa esa noche algo muy bizarro, y es que, de hecho, _se la pasan bien._ O sea, los cinco Todoroki, el Iida y el Hawk, los siete se la pasan bien, y es rarísimo. Hacen bromas y se molestan los unos a los otros, Hawk se divierte haciendo que su pareja se encienda y Dina y Mita no dejan de lanzar indirectas a Shouto y a Tenya, y Tenya queda rojo como esfera navideña, porque _cree entender de qué están hablando_ , y en algún momento Shouto le toma de la mano tranquilizadoramente y, después de eso, el menor de los Todoroki se pasa el resto de la noche sonriendo de forma idiota de manera ininterrumpida.

Si, es una velada excelente. Y es todo tan cómodo y natural, que cuando Hawk empieza a decir que por fin ha descubierto la forma de hacer que Endeavor le perdone absolutamente cualquier cosa y Fuyumi le pregunta que cuál es, antes de que Dina y Mita puedan advertirle que no lo haga, el pajarito suelta:

—Pues nada, ¡traerle su vino favorito y dejarlo estar una vez arriba! Es mágico, me perdona de inmediato —dice, con una sonrisa de esas que muestran todos los dientes y todas las alegrías.

Pero.

 _Oh._

Le basta con ver la expresión mortificada que se aparece en los rostros de los cinco Todoroki para adivinar que probablemente ha dado demasiada información.

¡Pero bueno!

* * *

 _"Tú me has tranquilizado. Fuiste bastante genial"._


End file.
